Pups Save a Show - My Part
by Foxfan1992
Summary: Lately I've had an idea that I could be a part of the Paw Patrol universe. What could my roles be if I were truly in the universe of Paw Patrol, and interacting with the characters of the show in-between scenes? My character Luke shares my love for Chase and how he would be so willing to help in a situation where Chase really needs it - as the unsung hero he (and I) are.


Episode - Pups Save a Show

It was a beautiful warm, sunny spring day in Adventure Bay. It was the day of the 'King Arthur' play. I was on my way to go watch it, driving my truck. I had overheard that my favourite Paw Patrol pup - Chase - was playing the role of King Arthur.  
"This I've got to see!" I thought...  
As I crossed over the suspension bridge and approached Katie's pet parlour, I saw Chase driving his cruiser the other way - somewhat haphazardly. He was zig-zagging quite a bit. Then all of a sudden we were head-on...  
"Chase? Chase?! CHASE!" I cried out... after he nearly collided with my truck. We both screeched to a halt and I disembarked, looking up at the pup driving Paw Patrol 02. It really wasn't like Chase to be driving like that. Something was wrong...  
"Chase? Are you okay, buddy boy?"  
"Aaa... aaachoo!" Came the reply, along with several sniffles and wiping his muzzle. "N...no" he coughed. "Gotta... get back to the Lookout..."  
"Chase! You nearly crashed into me..."  
"Sorry." Chase croaked, with a sob as he wiped his muzzle again and coughed.  
It was obvious to me that Chase wasn't going to be in the play now... and he definitely needed my help. I smiled up at him as I stood alongside his cruiser, my hand resting on the side. "Come on buddy, I can escort you home."  
Chase sighed but nodded, with another small sniffle. "Th... thanks."  
It was just then that Katie walked up to us...  
"Chase! What happened?" she cried, seeing our vehicles practically head-on and the tire-marks on the road.  
"We nearly crashed into each other - but I'm okay. I really think Chase needs some help getting back home."  
Katie nodded in agreement. "He's losing his voice and has a cold... Ryder asked me to look after him."  
"I can help with that!" I piped up excitedly.  
"Aaaa... aachoo!"  
Chase really wasn't well. I realized we would have to move fast. Chase was in no condition to be driving his cruiser, what were we to do? I thought for a moment and had an idea.  
"Chase... can you hook your winch up to my truck? I'll tow you back to the Lookout."  
Chase jumped out of his cruiser and barked, trying to open the winch hook. He was having a little trouble getting it to open though as his bark was being affected by his hoarse voice. Eventually though it opened and he hooked the cable to my truck.  
"Come on Katie, I can give you a lift too." I added, once Chase was back in his cruiser.  
"Thank you, Luke."

This was an experience, that's for sure. Chase was usually the one to escort others around, it was definitely my first time escorting Chase. I gently set off towards the Lookout, approaching the bridge over the bay and seeing several concerned on-lookers as my truck passed by them, towing Paw Patrol 02.  
"Poor Chase." I commented to Katie as I drove my truck over the bridge. "Who is going to be King Arthur in the play now?"  
"Marshall..."  
"Whaaaa?!" I nearly slammed on the brakes in shock - but then I remembered I had Chase and his cruiser in-tow.  
"That was exactly Marshall's reaction." Katie giggled.  
"Awww... Marshall." I remarked, "I hope he's up to it."  
"Ryder would like Chase to see the play too... we can watch it once we've got Chase nicely tucked up in bed."

Soon we were safely back at the lookout. Chase managed to park his cruiser in his parking space by himself. He looked forlornly at the Lookout tower, before looking over the bay at the stage where the play was going to take place.  
"Come on Chase..." I called up to him, holding my arms open for him to jump into.  
"I can walk by myself." Chase answered, seeming slightly annoyed as he jumped down from his cruiser.  
I sighed, slightly disappointed - but I understood and walked with Chase and Katie. Chase looked over his shoulder towards the stage on the other side of the bay again and sighed, unhappily. I knelt down beside him and gently stroked his fur.  
"Come on Chase, let's get you into bed." said Katie.  
Amid several coughs, sneezes and sniffles, Chase followed Katie and me into the tower. Katie asked me to help Chase out of his Paw Patrol gear as she fetched his blanket and supplies to help aid his recovery.  
"Luke... aren't you... going to go watch the play?" Chase spluttered as I removed his pup-pack and vest.  
"I was going to... but I want to be here with you Chase. I want to help any way I can." I answered, "Easy buddy... try not to speak too much. It will only make things worse."

Before long, Chase was snuggled up in his puppy bed, I stroked the back of his head to comfort him as he sobbed unhappily.  
"Luke... can you prepare some chicken soup for Chase?" asked Katie, carrying Chase's blue blanket with yellow-stars.  
"Sure thing Katie. I'll be right back, little buddy."  
Chase sighed and laid his head down on his paws, coughing a couple of times as I went to prepare his chicken soup.  
"Can't even watch the play..." Chase spluttered hoarsely, as Katie tucked him under his blanket.  
"Don't worry Chase, Ryder has a plan." answered Katie, as she sat down next to him.  
This seemed to do little to comfort Chase, I could tell he was really disappointed and I wiped a tear from my eye as I set to preparing the soup. However, that soon changed...  
"Hi Chase!" came Ryder's voice as he appeared on the TV screen.  
"Ryder?!" Chase piped up, hoarsely, with his tail wagging. He had the biggest smile he could possibly have on his face.  
"We thought you'd like to watch the play. Check it out!"  
Ryder turned his pup-pad to face the stage, and Katie and Chase watched. I did too as I prepared the chicken soup for Chase.  
The play started off well with the pups introducing themselves as their characters - but Marshall seemed to be having some trouble with stage-fright.  
"Uh-oh... I really can't be in two places at once..." I thought to myself. Soon Marshall returned to the stage and although making a few mistakes with his lines - much to the amusement of the audience - he managed to regain his composure.  
"Fear not fair princess! Arthur and his brave pups of the round table will save'eth thee!"  
"Bravo Marshall! Bravo!" cheered Katie, holding her arms up and applauding.  
"Bravo!" Chase called out before coughing a couple of times. Katie set to comforting Chase and I returned to preparing the chicken soup, it was almost done. I brought some water for Chase to drink as he and Katie continued watching the play, being broadcasted by Ryder's Pup-Pad.  
"Would you like anything to eat or drink, Katie?" I asked, politely.  
"I'm good, thanks." Katie answered.

As I finished preparing Chase's soup, I heard the cheers of the pups at the end of their play.  
"All Hail King Arthur! Hail King Arthur!"  
"That was an awesome performance, I bet Chase enjoyed watching it." I thought as I brought out Chase's soup.  
"Yay! Cali's okay!" cheered Katie.  
"Marshall did it..." Chase croaked... attempting a howl but ending up coughing due to his cold.  
"Back to bed, brave sir Chase." said Katie.  
"But... but!" Chase protested... "Aww..."  
I couldn't help but chuckle as I set down Chase's chicken soup bowl for him. Katie helped tuck Chase into his bed again.  
"Here you go, little buddy. I think that's enough excitement for one day." I said, sitting down beside Chase, opposite Katie and gently stroking the back of his head.  
After Chase had finished his chicken soup and lapped some water from his bowl, he yawned and looked at me apologetically.  
"Luke... I'm sorry I was annoyed at you earlier, you just wanted to help me."  
"It's okay buddy, you're not feeling well." I shrugged it off, "It's okay."  
Chase whimpered a little, seemingly still feeling guilty for having been a bit rude to me earlier. I looked into his sad, brown eyes as he looked into mine, and I gave him a warm smile.  
"Awww, would you like a cuddle?" I asked. Chase nodded with a sheepish smile as I obliged.  
"What a snuggly shepherd." I remarked.  
Chase looked at me and managed a little chuckle himself. "Thank you so much, Luke... and you too Katie."

The End


End file.
